Environmental conditions such as snow, freezing rain, etc. can cause ice buildup on and/or around a vehicle body. A chunk of built up ice or snow may detach and strike another vehicle. For example, due to wind, lateral acceleration, etc. the ice may detach and fall from the vehicle. An ice strike to a second vehicle may damage the second vehicle. For example, a vehicle window, a vehicle sensor, etc. may be damaged because of an ice strike.